


I Love You More Than Your Wings

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [33]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Kurt walked into his and Warren's shared apartment reluctantly. “Varren?” He and Warren had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Warren was still mad or not.

“Varren?” Kurt repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Varren!? OPEN UP!” Kurt yelled childishly.

“Kurt shut up!” Kurt smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Warren was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Kurt mocked.

“I’m not!” Warren yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, little blue!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN MY WINGS!” The door swung open. Warren was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Kurt fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Warren whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Varren. I love you more than your vings.” Kurt stood up and opened his arms to Warren.

“Yay!” Warren jumped into Kurt’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
